In recent years, with the development of material technology, the display panel has been made into a flexible form. The flexible display consists of a soft material layer and is deformable and bendable display apparatus. The use of flexible display panels has many advantages, such as low power consumption, direct visualization, bendable, deformable, and so on.
For the flexible display panel of the conventional technology, the bending function of the flexibility display panel is limited by the limitations of the flexible material, the flexible structure, and the like. When the flexible display panel is bent to the direction opposite to the display panel side, the force received is a tensile stress, when it is bent to the direction of the display panel side, the force received is a compressive stress. The tensile or compressive stresses received by the flexible display during bending will cause damage to the device or driving line in the display panel, which in turn damages the display, resulting in an impact on the life of the display panel. In the conventional technology, the bending portion of the flexible display panel is usually provided as a non-display region, that is, the display pixel is not provided in the bending portion of the flexible display panel, the metal traces provided in the bending portion of the flexible display panel can be reduced, so that when the flexible display panel is bent, the probability of the bending portion to be damaged can be reduced, due to the absence of the metal traces, thereby improving the life time of the display panel. However, since the display pixel is not provided in the bending portion, the number of pixels per unit region on the display panel is reduced, and the display effect of the display panel is affected.